1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable table apparatuses, namely apparatuses that are removably attached to trailer hitch mounts found on most vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide utility tables that can attach to the back of a vehicle for use on hunting and camping trips, on remote job sites, and at tailgate parties around the stadiums and arenas where sporting events are held.
Unfortunately, the prior art devices have disadvantages. Some of the devices are heavy, cumbersome, and difficult to install. Other devices are adapted for use only with trucks having beds or with trucks having tailgates. Thus, a need exists for a utility table that is adaptable to all types of vehicles. A need also exists for a utility table that is lightweight and easy to install.
The present invention meets these needs by providing a table constructed of lightweight durable plastic that is easy to install in a short period of time with a minimum number of parts.
With the aforementioned considerations in mind, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a lightweight utility table that is easy to install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a utility table that can be used with any type of vehicle.
These and other advantages and objects of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description of the invention.
The invention disclosed herein is a tailgate table comprising (a) a first arm having a front end and a tail end whereby the front end is configured for slidable insertion into a receiver hitch of a vehicle and whereby the tail end is configured to attach to a lower end of a second arm; (b) a second arm having an upper and a lower end whereby the lower end is configured to attach to the tail end of the first arm and whereby the upper end is configured to attach to a table member; and (c) a table member configured to engage the upper end of the second arm, comprising (i) one or more sidewalls and a bottom forming an interior; and, (ii) a top attached to the table member having an open and closed position and forming a substantially horizontal surface when said top is in the closed position.